Some mobile devices have the capability to utilize multiple run-time environments simultaneously on a single processor. A user of such a device may operate a first operating environment (e.g., Android) and a second operating environment (e.g., GNU Linux) simultaneously. When operating such a device, at least two co-existing independent middleware operating environments coupled to a core kernel are provided where the middleware operating environments each have a corresponding application component.
When a single display device is utilized as a user interface to a mobile device running multiple operating system environments (e.g., Android and GNU Linux), there may exist two windows on the display device. A first window may exist on a first portion of the display (e.g., an Android window that shows the Android environment). A second window, or background window, may also exist on the display (e.g., a background window showing a GNU Linux desktop environment). The user interaction can be confusing or cumbersome when the user attempts to interact with each of the operating system environments.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments that include the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments, which include the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required in all instances. Those skilled in the art will further recognize that references to specific implementation embodiments such as “circuitry” may equally be accomplished via replacement with software instruction executions either on general purpose computing apparatus (e.g., CPU) or specialized processing apparatus (e.g., DSP). It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.